Just My Luck
by webofdreams89
Summary: You see, Riku was having a very good day. Soriku.


**Author's Notes: This was previous published on dA under my account of the same username. I decided to post it here as well to keep with my other Kingdom Hearts stories. Enjoy.**

**Summary: You see, Riku was having a very good day. Soriku. Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. 'Nuff said.**

o.O.o

**Just My Luck**

o.O.o

Riku simply couldn't believe his luck, rounding the corner just as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the ancient, crumbling bus-stop bench. He'd thought for sure that he'd miss it.

Jogging the rest of the way to the dwindling line of people getting onto the bus, he swiped slightly damp silver bangs from his eyes, the back of his pale hand grazing his forehead in an attempt to appear clean and presentable. He _had_ been when he'd left the house, clean and presentable that is. In fact, it was the reason he almost missed the bus on this fine September morning. His alarm hadn't gone off at five-thirty like it was supposed to, remaining quiet and complacent.

He saw later that he'd forgotten to flip the switch from p.m. to a.m., though he couldn't quite fathom why it had been on p.m. in the first place. Just one of life's little jabs while you're already down, he figured.

When the blinding light filtered through his sheer, gauzy curtains nearly an hour after he was to have awoken, Riku jumped up, trying to decide what the hell to do. He didn't think he had the time for a shower, but he was to start a new job today, and figured his new employer wouldn't exactly appreciate it if he showed up on his first day reeking of b.o.

So Riku opted for the shower, hurrying as quickly as he could. He knew he _really_ didn't have the time to shave, but was relieved that the fine silver hair that grew on his face was barely visible, not unless you stuck your face right to his for an examination. And he really didn't think anyone's face would be getting that closely to his today. Or anytime soon for that matter.

Running his bus pass through the card slot, he gazed around the bus for an empty, finding himself in luck that there just so happened to be one left, wondering how on earth he seemed to be _just in luck_ for many things this morning. Woke up just in time to have time to shower, just made it to the bus, one last seat for him…

He took the seat without sparing a glance at the person next to him, still grinning to himself. "You seem to be in a good mood," his seatmate commented wryly.

Riku's eyes swung to the azure ones of the man next to him; short in stature, chocolate brown hair, a dimple in each cheek. And his smile widened, wondering again how he seemed to have all the luck this morning.

"I am," Riku commented, extending his hand for the other to shake. "Things are going my way today. Oh, I'm Riku by the way."

"Sora," the boy said, shaking his hand with a wide smile.

"Going somewhere?" Riku asked, pointing at the several bags strewn at Sora's feet.

"Actually, coming home. I've been switching buses all morning. I'm moving in with my brother," Sora explained, wondering silently why he was telling all of this to a complete stranger.

"Ah," Riku said, grinning back at Sora. He figured Sora to be perhaps a few years younger than himself, maybe around eighteen or so. He had that permanently young look about him that would forever incline people to think he was years younger than he actually was, which would be both frustrating at this point in his life, but a blessing in disguise later one while all friends were balding and potbellied. "Well, that explains it then."

Frowning, Sora asked, "Explains what?" His eyes were drawn and a small furrow had appeared between his eyes, leading Riku to believe that Sora just might be a bit older than he had originally thought.

"Why you look so lost," Riku said amiably, stealing a quick glance out the window before his eyes returned to Sora.

Sora's frown deepened. "I do _not_ look lost," he said, huffily crossing his arms over his chest. Riku couldn't help but laugh. Sora's act was definitively childish, but Riku couldn't help but admire the audacity with which Sora pulled it off, despite his age.

"Yeah," Riku reiterated, "you really do."

"Fine then," Sora conceded, the sunshine gone from his voice, "since you just _know _so much about me, what makes you think that I look lost?"

Raising a slightly embarrassed hand to scratch the back of his head, Riku chuckled. "Easy, I've been there."

"Hm," Sora said, slightly appeased.

"This is my stop," Riku said with a small disappointed smile.

"Oh," Sora said, surprised, forgetting that Riku was just someone he met on the bus a little while ago.

Standing, Riku grabbed his jacket and bag, quickly pulling a marker from his pocket. "Here," he said, scrawling a series of digits on the palm of Sora's hand.

Sora stared down at his hand for a moment, face unreadable. "How do you know I'll call?" he asked.

Riku flashed him a quick smile, one that lit up his entire face in a flare of white teeth and teal eyes.  
"I just do," he said. And with a quick glance back at Sora, giving his hair an almost-arrogant flip over the shoulder, he moved down the aisle and off the bus.

Upon entering the building, Riku was all smiles. He was willing to bet money that Sora would call him back, later that night most likely if the way Sora's eyes raked over Riku's body was any sort of indication.

Even upon entering his tiny cubicle, setting bag and jacket atop his desk, Riku couldn't help but be more than a little pleased with himself.

You see, he was having a very good day.

_The End. _

o.O.o


End file.
